


Yamaguchi playlist

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Playlist, Songs, Yamaguchi playlist, haikyuu playlist, haikyuu! - Freeform, hq charater, hq yamaguchi, hq yams, songs Yamaguchi would listen to, sports anime, yamaguchi - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform, yams playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: Heyo I might do more of these but here you go, a playlist I think Yamaguchi would listen to! Please request what you want next!





	Yamaguchi playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Minutes long: 45  
> Song count: 14

**♫** Good Old-Fashioned Lover boy - Queen

 **♫** Strawberry Mentos - Lenna Firestone

 **♫** Line Without a Hook - Ricky Montgomery

 **♫** This December - Ricky Montgomery

 **♫** Mr Loverman - Ricky Montgomery

 **♫** We Fell in Love in October - girl in red

 **♫** Summer depression - girl in red

 **♫** Time Adventure - MathematicPony

 **♫** Call Me Baby - Beach Bunny

 **♫** This Is Home - Cavetown

 **♫** Devil town - Cavetown

 **♫** Heather - Conan Gray

 **♫** Bubble Gum - Clairo

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories!


End file.
